


Happy Pride month

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus and Alec getting ready for the pride month!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Happy Pride month

**Author's Note:**

> Happy pride month y'all <3

‘’You’re looking rather festive,’’ commented Alec as he saw Magnus doing his makeup that day and he chuckled. His boyfriend was sporting a thick eyeliner look together with some blue, purple and pink eyeshadow and Alec did like the look a lot, it suited Magnus, but usually he wore more settle colours when they were staying in. Or did he have plans of going out that day? Then again, there were days that Magnus was feeling adventurous and was experimenting looks with the makeup and Alec liked that a lot as well. Magnus was just amazing no matter what he did. Magnus turned around his chair and he pouted cutely - Alec really didn’t know what day it was that day? Did the choice of his colours in the eyeshadow not do much for Alec? Really?

‘’Yes, it is a special day after all,’’ said Magnus happily and closed his eyeshadow palet and he smiled, admiring his look a little bit and he then turned back to Alec and he then crossed his arms on top of his chest. Alec really didn’t know?! Alec was thinking and in the end he figured that maybe the warlock was going out that day. Meeting with his friends? Could be. Alec bit his lip, feeling kind of bad about it - Magnus probably mentioned to him about it, if it was a special day, then-

‘’Going out?’’ asked Alec curiously and Magnus chuckled.

‘’Probably,’’ said Magnus and then crossed his legs as well. ‘’Come on, you really don’t know what day it is today?’’ asked Magnus and Alec just bit his lip and shrugged - he got nothing. He tried thinking about it…  _ maybe one of Magnus’ friends had a birthday that day?  _ Oh, that would be really bad if he forgot something like that. Sighing under his breath, Alec just placed his hands together behind his back, going into his usual position and then bowed his head don apologetically and he closed his eyes. 

"Is it someone's birthday?" asked Alec and Magnus' mouth hung open. "I'm so sorry if I forgot, I've been busy. I'm so sorry," said Alec and then took in a deep breath. "I'll make it up to you. I promise. You just-" started Alec but Magnus interrupted him in the middle of his sentence by shaking his head. Alec felt relieved but then bit his lip. What was it then?

"No, it's nothing like that," said Magnus and pouted again. Whatever it was it was important to Magnus and Alec felt like the biggest idiot on the planet. How dared he forget?! "Come on, think. Angel, don't these colours on my eyes remind you of anything?" asked Magnus and Alec hummed.

"I mean they're pretty," said Alec and Magnus chuckled. "Oh, it's like the bi flag!" he then pointed out and Magnus nodded. Finally. He knew that Alec was a smart cookie. "Wait, it's June already?" asked Alec and Magnus smiled softly.

"Sure is, love," said Magnus and winked. "Pride month, baby," he said happily and Alec smiled as well. Alec has been so busy with work that he has completely forgotten that it was June already and Magnus was literally glowing when Alec finally got what time of year it was. Honestly, to Magnus at least, it felt like Christmas and he was happily looking himself in the mirror again and he rubbed his palms together. He was loud and proud all year long, but still - it was a special month to him and he just looked at Alec and hummed. ‘’Do you have any special plans?’’

‘’Me?’’ asked Alec in disbelief and shrugged. ‘’You know I’m not really cut out to wear makeup,’’ said Alec and then hummed, rubbing the back of his neck a little bit and then he got an idea that could make the month a little bit special. ‘’Maybe I could re-decorate my office though, to make it more in within the spirit,’’ said Alec and looked at Magnus. ‘’It’s good idea?’’ asked Alec and Magnus chuckled.

‘’Anything that involves decorating things is a good idea, Alexander,’’ said Magnus and then winked. ‘’I think it’s a wonderful idea and I can help you out if you want, darling,’’ offered Magnus and Alec quickly nodded. Of course, he couldn’t do it without him if he was being completely honest! It was what he had in mind, he needed Magnus’ help.

‘’Of course, I don’t know what to-’’

‘’Amazing,’’ said Magnus and clasped his hands together. ‘’Oh, maybe I could decorate the entire Institute while we’re at it,’’ said Magnus and his eyes lit up. ‘’It would do it good, the whole place just feels so cold, it needs a bit more colour,’’ said Magnus and Alec chuckled, but he didn’t know how others would feel about such a bold change in decor. Perhaps one room at a time?

‘’I’ll think about it,’’ said Alec in the end and Magnus happily smiled and then finally stood up. ‘’And I know that I don’t wear makeup, but maybe you could… you know like you drew that rainbow heart on my cheek?’’ asked Alec and Magnus nodded because how could he forget? Alexander was adorable marching in the Parade. ‘’I mean I know it’s not time for parade yet, but,’’ said Alec and sheepishly smiled.  _ Magnus’ spirit was contagious.  _ ‘’Maybe you could do it now?’’ asked Alec and Magnus quickly nodded.

‘’Oh, of course, darling,’’ said Magnus and hopped over to his bed and signed Alec to sit down and Alec was more than happy and he was smiling all the way up to his ears and Magnus gently held his chin and started drawing that heart that he wanted, biting into his lip and he just took in a deep breath.  _ Yes, he was so excited. _

It was Pride Month, yay!

* * *


End file.
